Homunculus (Shroob12)
Homunculus are artificially created humans or humans created by an opperation used on Humans. The Homonculus were all originaly created by Father as units to help him secretly control Amestris under his Iron fist. The Homunculus serve as the main antagonists of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. 2017 anime Many years ago the maker of the Homunculus father was an entity called the dwarf in the flask in his early years after he was created by god to be made for a certain purpose 400 years ago in Xerxies the desert kingdom. He tricked the worshipers of his creator, the alchemists including a person named Van Hohienhem by creating a gate around their nation causing pandemonium in the deserts. The gate swallowed up the entire civilization of Xerxes and resulted in Father to abandon his life as the dwarf in the flask and now experience freedom like never before. He entered the nation of Amestris and used the people by teaching them Alchemy, but as a result they have to use his energy to do alchemy. As a result they did everything Father wanted to make him happy. Then Father created the Homunculus to keep it that way. Centuries later people in other nations stirred up to go against Amestris. some people included the Ishvalans who were against the Amestris people for ages. Then an assassination on a little Ishvalan girl made by Envy caused mayhem like never before and resulted in the Ishvalan war which resulted in various deaths (including Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell.) The Homunculi were opperating in centeral city, they influenced terrorists, criminals, delinquents, drug dealers, evil rogue military officers and hackers for having them get Philosipher stones. They got info from an assassin that Edward was heading toward their HQ in Lab area 5 in search for research of a Philosipher's stone's creation. Envy, Pirde and Wrath had caught with him and tried to interigate the guards what they revealed to Edward and they decided to interigate Edward of various info that he had. Then they used a mega weapon in Lab area 5 to destroy the Amestris Maximus Security prison and free all their prisoners to come to their aide. They freed Lust, Greed, Gluttony and Sloth with Greed's gang and made a break for it laughing at Edward getting hurt. Ed gets mad and attacks back at them. Later on after the Escape Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Greed's gang and Sloth with all the criminals ditch Envy, Pride and Wrath and get the 3 angry. The three furiously return to Father to discuss about what they should do about the traitors who unrightfuly ditched them for their own will. The 3 got their vegance on Edward by killing the armor of Alphonse and wiped away his soul. TO BE CONTINUED!!! 2004 anime In this anime, the Homunculus are different they are created out of failures of transmutation circles and were recreated by Dante and her mothers, the witches who by legend were inhabatants of the deep forest. Dante and the Witches of the deep forest, which were rumored to be from another world which was our world, then found these dead bodies by transmutation and created them of their own will. TO BE CONTINUED!! Known Homunculus Homunculus from the 2017 anime wrath__fma_by_insanium12-d4db6fx.png|Pride c903ec84d32febdd27d104d64b14285a.jpg|Lust Greed.jpg|Greed Envy.jpg|Envy sloth-fullmetal-alchemist-brotherhood-9.68.jpg|Sloth 316173-fullmetal-alchemist-brotherhood-wondering-gluttony.jpg|Gluttony _kroenen__by_deadcamper.jpg|Wrath Homunculus from the 2004 anime 6152e936c39fb6edc6718912fb6282b2-d5a87yb.png|Pride LustEp19.png|Lust Chap16p08Green.jpg|Greed 3893267-6343419843-LanFa.jpg|Envy 3376630_1380851820843.14res_339_385.jpg|Sloth tAG_137679.jpg|Gluttony b423e439410165b65bf50495e046d491.jpg|Wrath Category:Antagonists Category:Characters